Legend of the Cherry Blossoms
by Lovely Sun
Summary: I don't believe it." She said. "Then lets try it out and see it for ourselves!" Is the Legend true?


**Legend of the Cherry Blossom's **

**Ok, well I tried to think of an original title, but I suck at it so…have any suggestions? Review or PM me! :D**

**Well, anyways Ill start the story.**

**

* * *

**The door to the shop opened slowly, the bell ran loudly throughout the small building, a girl stepped through the door and shut it gently behind her. A few steps in she stopped. She glanced left and right and it seemed she decided to go right since she started walking in that direction.

She inspected the shelves. There were many different assortments of sea-shells before her. She picked up one carefully in her fingers and stared at it with her lavender eyes. She could see her reflection in it.

"Anything in particular you are looking for?" A lady asked from behind.

"I'm not really sure." The girl answered as she placed the sea-shell down. She didn't bother to turn around and face who had asked the question, she continued to overlook the shelves.

The lady smiled, not that she saw it, and she said "Well, when you are sure. Im right over there. Ready to help." She could hear her walking away, she slightly turned her head and looked at the lady. She had just gotten to the counter and had sat down. When she noticed the girl staring at her she smiled making the beads on her head shake and make noise. The girl had no choice but to smile back.

She turned back to the shelves, finding nothing that interested her there she went down the aisle and gazed over the other shells. Filled with many different charms.

'What should I get them?' She asked herself. 'It can't be just any regular old item. It has to be special. It has to mean something more.' Her head popped up quickly as if she had an idea. She ran over to the counter.

"Um...Excuse me Ma'am?" She asked, her voice lowering.

The lady lifted her head up and smiled "How may I help you, sweetie?"

She began to feel more comfortable seeing that this person was nice. "I need some charms for a bracelet..." She began. "But, not any ordinary charms. Something that means 'Friendship, Bonds'."

The lady stood up from her seat and walked around the counter. She motioned for her to follow her and so she did. "You're lucky. We just got these charms in today." She took the key out of her pocket and opened the back door.

"Are you sure I'm allowed back there?" She asked, hesitating to walk in behind her.

"It's fine. I own this place." The lady smiled and told her to come in. She obeyed and watched without a word at the woman. She was opening a packaged box. When she finally opened it, she took out this brown case. On the top of it there were words "Love, Friendship, Make it last forever"

She placed the box on top of a counted inside the room. The girl walked to the other side of her and watched as she opened the box. Inside were six shining jewels. They were in the shapes of cherry blossom flowers. The color was a dark magenta. The girl was in a daze at the charms.

"May I touch one?" She asked. The lady nodded in approval and she picked up one in her hand. It was big compared to the other charms she was going to use. 'This could be a center piece to the bracelets' She thought.

"So, are you giving this to someone who you love?" The woman suddenly asked her.

She placed the jewel back down and answered. "No. Im making charm bracelets for my friends. In a few weeks its going to be out 10th year anniversary of being friends!" She smiled at her. "I want it to be special."

"Then these are definitely the charms you want to give to them." The lady said. "When you give these to someone legend has it that you're relationships with them will last forever. They'll always be there for you. And never leave your side."

It took a while for her to respond, but then she said "Really? Do you _really _believe that is true?" she asked.

She looked at her and looked happy that she had answered this question. "I do. My husband gave me this gem on the last day of the Cherry Blossom Festival of '64. We've been together ever since." She lifted up a chain around her neck and showed her the gem around her neck.

"The...Cherry blossom festival?" she asked. The lady wasn't surprised she had asked this and she placed the necklace down.

"Come talk to me later. And Ill tell you all about it. Right now, I must go." She said, politely putting up the box.

"All right, Ill be here." She said and began to turn away but then halted. "By, the way. My name is Hinata. What is yours?"

"I'd like to be called by my first name, Hetalia." She said and smiled.

"Hetaila-chan. Ill be back later." Hinata told her and then ran out of the store.

"Want me to get the photo albums?" A man said from the doorway on the other side of the storage room. "It looks like you're going to tell the story, _again._"

"That would be lovely." She smiled and walked toward him. "I love telling the story. Is there something wrong with that?" She leaned up agaisnt his chest and looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Nope, nothing wrong at all. I just don't want you to get anyone's hopes raised to high." The man said and placed his hand under her chin. "Not everyone can be as lucky as we were." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hm..." She said. "Go get the albums please." She kissed him back and then he walked away. When he was away Hetaila looked out the door. "But, I believe they can. If they get through all the hardships, I believe they will."

* * *

Hinata ran down the street towards her friends house. She wanted to ask them if they knew anything about the Cherry Blossom festival. She stopped at these apartments and ran up the stairs. When she got to the top door she knocked lightly on it.

A brown haired girl answered the door. "Hey, Hina-chan. What's up?" She asked and let her walk in by stepping to the side.

"I wanted to ask you something, Tenten." Hinata responded and sat down on the couch, Tenten then sat softly beside her.

"Hm?" Tenten spoke, signaling for her to go on.

She tried to get her thoughts together, trying to figure out if she had heard of this before. She decided she hadn't and then finally spoke. "Do you know anything about the 'Cherry Blossom Festival'?"

Tenten's mouth hung open for a while, which Hinata interpreted as she didn't know either. " Thought so."

"Well...Actually I've heard the name before. But..." Tenten paused and shrugged. "Other than that I don't know anything about it. Why?"

"I was talking to the owner of that jewel place. She showed me these new charms she had gotten. She told me that they symbolized a never ending relationship. I asked her if she really believe it, and she said yes. Because her husband had given her the charm on the last day of the 'Cherry Blossom Festival' of '64"

Tenten took in the information and looked at her friend. "Did she tell you anymore?" She asked.

"No. But, she did tell me that she would give me the full story. If I come back later." Hinata said. "I'm so anxious to find out now though!"

Tenten smiled at her friend. "Can I go with you later?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Hinata asked.

"To pass the time. I think we can go look up more about the Cherry Blossom festival." She told her and grabbed her hand leading her to the back.

She came up to a computer and sat down. Tenten typed in Google "Cherry Blossom Festival". Many results came up, but she decided to click on the first one.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival..." Tenten began to read."Is a two week long festival commemorating the time when the Japanese Ambassador planted the trees in Washington, D.C. It starts the last Saturday and has an array of activities to take part in throughout the time. Some legends had it that during these weeks relationships are put to the test, and if the survive are said to last forever, and the male/female of the relationship usually gives his/her the sacred gem of the Cherry Blossoms, as another sign of everlasting love." Tenten finished. She then let out a low chuckle.

Hinata was looking at the screen with a slight blush, it sounded so sweet, so romantic to her. "This sounds like a loud of shit to me. I dont believe it." Tenten said, exiting out the website.

"The only reason you dont believe it because it sounds to....uh..." Hinata stumbled over words.

"To...Corny?" Tenten crossed her arms and legs and faced away from the computer.

"Yeah. But, it sounds sweet to me. If it means that much, and that special someone gives it to you, it's got to mean something." Hinata said, holding her hands together, and stars in her eyes.

"Yeah. And when they walk you home, and leave you, they give it to the other su-girl too." Tenten told her.

"I know you've had hard relationships in the past Tenten. But, maybe...it might be different if we go this year?" Hinata told her. "Lets listen to her story and maybe you'll mind will be changed."

Hinata grabbed her friends hand and ran out the door. 'I doubt it....' Tenten thought and ran with her.

* * *

**Review! Constructive Criticism! **

**Was it OK? Horrible? Good? Great?**

**Be honest!**

**_Peace Out,_**

**~Mira  
**


End file.
